Voracious
by EverTheDreamer
Summary: "To me, men are like books. Sometimes I want a romance, sometimes a thriller. And sometimes, I want a classic. But when I finish, it's back on the shelves and on to the next." "Maybe you're reading too fast." "I'm voracious." Stella Coffo/Rebadow
1. Audiobook On Tape

She laughed naughtily in the back of her throat, leaning back in her chair as she put her feet up on her desk and crossed them at the ankles. "Is that so?" She brought the pen to her plump lips, chewing on the cap as she twirled the cord with her fingers.

Was what she was doing unprofessional? Hell yes. But over half the guards here did worse, she knew.

Besides, the library was nearly empty! Three inmates. And they were part of the group that didn't cause problems. Agamemnon, Beecher, and Pablo. She _didn't_ feel threatened. Hell, with Pablo there, she felt--dare she say it-- safe.

And as long as she kept her relative composure, who would _know_?

Of course, Robert _would_ be returning with the book cart soon… _He_ would know, would see it in her flushed cheeks and broken focus.

"Tell me more," she purred into the receiver, running her tongue over her lips before biting into her lower lip.

_God_, she was _burning_.

She forced herself to swallow, pulling her feet from her desk and turning her seat around so she wasn't facing the inmates. "Oh, I bet you'd _love_ that, wouldn't you?" she breathed huskily, her breath just a little shorter than normal.

"Miss C-"

"Shit, Pablo!" she gasped, dropping the phone as she spun in her chair, clutching her chest.

"Yo, what's wrong, Miss C?"

Her eyelids fluttered and she forced a deep breath, smiling, "Nothing. You just…. Startled me. Whaddya need?" She was _looking_ at him but she was already reaching for the phone again, her fingers curling around the receiver.

He looked at her skeptically for a minute before shrugging and moving on. "Man, I dunno how I feel about this new book you picked out. I mean, a _clown_?"

"_It_ is a _classic_ Stephen King novel, Pablo. It's _very_ good."

"Miss C," he started, his voice sounding skeptical, "these punk kids are afraid of a _clown_. I mean, if I were there, I'd just _pop_ this asshole Henry _and_ this crazy-ass clown."

She tightened her fingers around the receiver, her knuckles shining white. "I really think you'd like it. But…" she trailed off, shrugging. "If you don't wanna give it a try, I can try to find another book for you later. But I really think you should _try_ it while I'm looking for another book. Sound fair?"

He nodded, the corner of his mouth turned upward in a thoughtful manner. "Alright. I'll try it," he conceded.

She smiled, pursing her lips in a dry victory, before leaning closer to him and whispering. "There's sex."

Pablo smirked back at her, nodding. "I'll try it," he repeated, going back to the table and scooping up the book before leaving.

"Sorry about that," she sighed into the phone as she brought it back to her ear. She ran the fingers of her free hand through her hair absentmindedly as she stared out at the two remaining inmates.

Beecher was doing research to try to get his boyfriend off death row; Agamemnon was waiting impatiently for Robert to tell him all about his visit with Norma.

"… I _know_. I _said_ I was sorry. I can't exactly _help_ it, Michael," she hissed into the receiver, vaguely aware of the look Agamemnon was fixing her with. "Well I _am_ at _work_. What was I _supposed_ to do? … Just--" She stopped herself, forcing out a slow breath and closing her eyes. "I said I was sorry, Michael."

"Stella-"

She cut him off, holding out a solitary digit as she focused on her phone call. Her voice came out as almost a purr when she spoke. "Please forgive me?" Her plump lips spread in a smile when she got the answer she wanted. "Good. I'll call you later then? … Great. I'll talk to you then." She replaced the phone in its cradle before looking up at Agamemnon. He was fixing her with an odd look, one she didn't like in the least. "Yes?"

"Who was that?" he asked, his own features betraying the fact that even _he_ hadn't expected to ask that.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business," she answered, her lips pursed and her voice almost cold. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beecher look up from his book.

Agamemnon leaned over her desk, clearly wanting to keep the manner private. "Listen… I know it's not my place, but Bob really likes you and-"

"You're right. It's not your place," she interrupted him, her voice decidedly cold now. Her chocolate eyes were shining with something almost akin to anger. "What Robert and I share… Well, frankly, that's between him and myself. Now, what did you _need_ Agamemnon?"

He straightened, nodding. "Nothing. Never mind. Tell Bob I was here? I need to talk to him."

She nodded once before shifting her attention to the computer and starting a search. She watched him leave out of the corner of her eye as she typed in the words 'baseball' and 'sex.'

Beecher, for his part, seemed to _sense_ her ire and scooped up the book he was reading, nodding before leaving her alone to her own devices.

Groaning in frustration, she dropped her head to her arm.

She should _wait_. Robert would return any _minute_.

But she'd already picked up the receiver and was dialing the number she _shouldn't_ know by heart.

"Michael? Oh, _God_…" her voice betrayed her desperateness. She scooted forward in her chair, parting her thighs as she ran the fingers of her right hand lightly up her inner thigh. "I'm _so_ sorry… _God_, I want you. I wanna feel your strong arms around me. I wanna _feel_ your thick cock _inside me_."

She bit her lip, her eyes drifting closed, as she rolled her hips and pushed them down against the chair. She hiked her skirt up just a little, exposing her thighs. "What am I wearing?" she repeated back, her voice playful but coy. "I'm wearing that _tight_ pink sweater you like. And the short gray skirt. … Oooo. _Lace_. Black lace, Michael. Practically see-through. And matching black, lacy panties… Mmhmm…"

"Mmnm, baby, I'm so_ wet_ for you. I wish you could _feel_ how _wet_ I am," she purred, running the pads of her fingers over the crotch of her lace panties and teasing herself. "Oh? You think I should? And why's that? Are your fingers wrapped around your _thick_ shaft?" She laughed naughtily again. "Ooh, Michael, I want you to imagine _my_ fingers laced around your hard dick. Moving _hard_ and_ fast_. While I lean down and take your tip in my _hot mouth_. That sound good, baby? You wanna feel my tongue on you? … Oh? You wouldn't _let_ me tease you, huh? And just what would you _do_ to stop me?"

She sighed softly in response to his teasing words, slipping her fingers into her panties and running them along her slit. "Mmnnm… Michael, that sounds so _good_. … I _could_ be…" She slid two fingers into herself, leaning back in her seat as she let out a soft groan of appreciation. She raised her left foot, balancing her heel against the edge of her desk as she rocked her fingers upward. "Two!" she gasped, nearly dropping the phone as the new position allowed her to push against her clit with the heel of her hand. "Mmm… You- want me- to use- another- finger?"

She crooned as she thrust another two fingers into her silken heat as per instruction, her body yearning for more. "Mmnmm… It feels _so good_, baby. _Tight. _And _wet_." She was gripping the phone tightly with her left hand, her knuckles shining white again, as she fought to make sure she held it to her ear as she buried the fingers of her right hand deeply inside herself. "Mmnmm… _Fuck_." She gasped sharply, pushing the heel of her hand hard against her clit so that she was rubbing it fiercely with each thrust of her fingers.

"I'm so close, Michael," she forced out, her voice low in her throat as she groaned. "Oh, _God_… I'm- I'm gonna-" Her back arched and she dropped the phone, her left hand going behind her head to grip the headrest of her computer chair as she let out a desperate squeal and climaxed hard around her fingers.

She was dully aware of a loud groan from the phone as she relaxed against the chair, breathing hard. Swallowing, she reached down and grabbed the phone. "…. So… I'll stop by your place after work?" She laughed naughtily, pulling her fingers from herself and lowering her leg. "Oh? You don't see _why_ I should? Well, what if I told you I was _sucking and licking _my fingers clean of my hot cum?" She took all four of her fingers between her lips, sucking them clean of her juices and moaning around them. She giggled, playfully biting her index finger. "… I get done in a few. I'll see you soon."

She leaned forward in her chair enough to hang up before collapsing backward again, still breathing hard. Her eyes closed, she made a half-hearted attempt at righting her skirt.

"Stella?"

He needn't have announced himself. She'd heard the rickety wheels of the book cart as he returned, snapping her from her reverie.

"Mmm?" she managed, her body still tired.

"Are you alright?"

She could _feel_ him hovering over her, could _hear_ the concern in his voice. "Mhmm. Just tired, Robert, that's all." She leaned instinctively into his touch when he reached out, his fingers lightly brushing the arch of her cheekbone before running down the side of her cheek and then tracing the vein still racing in her neck.

"You're flushed," he noted, his voice soft.

"Mhmm."

Her eyes were still closed but she _sensed_ that he'd moved and was now leaning against her desk. She felt him lightly trace the lining of her sweater with his finger, following the dip of her neckline before lightly running up the center of her throat.

His touch was light and teasing, lulling in every sense.

Except that she was at work.

And _really_ shouldn't let anything happen with him.

She could _feel_ the goosebumps erupting across her flushed skin in the wake of his touch.

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyelids fluttering but staying closed. Her lips parted as she searched for words, "R-Robert…" She forced herself to swallow before running her tongue over her lips again.

"Yes?" he breathed, his breath hot against her lips.

She had to stop this. She couldn't let this go _any_ further.

She leaned forward in her seat despite herself, closing the distance between them and pressing a single, light kiss to his lips.

"You should go," she whispered, her eyes still closed. Their lips were just _barely_ touching and the sensation was driving her _wild_. "You have count." She felt him nod in agreement but not move any further. "Robert, y-you should… You have…" She trailed off as he raised a hand to gently cup her cheek.

"FIVE MINUTES TILL COUNT!"

"Stella," Robert sighed, his lips brushing her plump ones. She covered his hand with her own, basking in the soft sensations. "… Tomorrow," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Rebadow!" a guard called, pushing the door to the library open. "Count in five."

"I'm on my way," he answered simply, already having moved far enough away to prevent any _more_ rumors from starting. He chanced a look back at her as the guard left, watching her deep measured breaths as her eyelids finally flickered open to reveal her soft, chocolate eyes.

She _knew_ what Agamemnon would tell him when he got to his cell and, even though it was true, she _prayed_ Robert wouldn't believe him. Swallowing hard, she reached out on a sudden impulse, grabbing his hand and keeping him from leaving. He looked back at her, his confusion etched into his features.

She should have just let him go. She should let go of him _now_.

This was her _job. She shouldn't-_

She used his weight to pull herself into a standing position, immediately wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his lips. "Tomorrow," she agreed, her voice a soft, barely-there breath. She let her forehead rest against his as she offered a weak smile. She took a step back, breathing out slowly and deliberately.


	2. Trashy Romance

She chuckled into his mouth, nudging his hand lower where he'd been aiming for her breast again. "_Robert, stop that,_" she scolded, her laugh removing the threat of any anger. He didn't answer her accusation, kissing her again instead and she relaxed against him. Exhaling against his mouth, she gripped his shirt collar.

He smoothed one hand up her back, pulling her closer. Breaking the connection of their mouths, he switched to her neck, she moaning softly and tilting her head back.

"_Jesus..._" She swallowed thickly, her eyelids fluttering, "R- Rob- _ohh.._"

He was a better kisser than she'd expected – even _knowing_ not to judge a book by its cover, so to speak.

She crowed in the back of her throat as his mouth found the spot in her neck where her pulse rushed, his lips and tongue and teeth making her forget how to speak. Digging her nails into his shoulder, she let him guide her to her desk, she perching on the edge of it. His mouth found hers again, his rough hands gliding up from her knee and displacing her skirt just slightly as he ran his hand up her thigh.

But his hand didn't stop, continuing to follow the dip in her side before starting for her breast again.

She nipped at his lip, lowering his hand again and setting it back on her hip. She pulled back, exhaling thickly, "_Robert_." He chose, again, to ignore her accusation, pressing closer to her where she was perching and stepping between her legs – she could feel his erection pressing tauntingly along her inner thigh, just above her knee – before nosing against her throat again. "Ro- _oh,_" she stopped when he started kissing and sucking her neck again, her eyes drifting close.

_Much_ better with his mouth than she'd expected.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment before she dug her fingernails hard into his shoulder, mewling. She shifted her weight forward, pressing her hips down into the desk to change the pressure, her back arching as she moaned loudly. She could feel him smiling against her skin, his hand gliding up her back again as he nibbled teasingly below her earlobe. And then he was sucking there, his mouth hot and wet. And his left hand was smoothing up her outer thigh again before teasingly running over her lap and pressing at the tent her skirt made where she'd spread her legs to leave him room. Heat roared within her, a moan clawing up her throat as he pressed there, her hips rocking against the pressure and trying to guide his hand between her thighs.

To where _she_ was hot and wet.

And his mouth was still- "You're flushed," he repeated from the previous day, a knowing smile gracing his lips. He licked the spot by her ear before nipping the heated clot of blood.

"_Christ, Robert... oh..._" she groaned, her strict work boundaries crumbling entirely.

His mouth moved lower, lips and tongue tracing the line of her throat as his hand pressed warmly along her back. Gliding, up and down. And his tongue laved her collarbone, his teeth scraping, before following to the hollow of her throat.

"_Robert,_" she murmured, her voice half-pleading.

His open-mouthed kisses moved lower, tracing the top of her sweater and teasing her with promises of more touching if she'd just give in to him and pull the sweater off. She'd moved her hand from his shoulder, reaching for the hem of her sweater to pull it off and expose more flesh for him to worship, when it happened.

He unhooked her bra, hurtling her back into the present.

What was she _doing_?

She couldn't... _do_ this. She had-

She pushed him away firmly before clutching herself, "_Robert_."

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes fraught with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "You can't just... _do_ that."

He narrowed his eyes, realizing she wasn't hurt. "Do- Stella, you _wa-_ didn't you _want_ me to? You were-"

"I didn't want you to unhook my bra!" she hissed, holding herself with one arm and using her free hand to try to reclasp it.

"Isn't that where this was leading?" he asked, his eyes flashing with irritation.

"Well that's _awfully_ presumptuous," she pursed her lips, her fingers fumbling with the clasp through her sweater.

He started to move closer before rethinking it, "Isn't that why you called me here?"

She scoffed, "_No_, Robert. You _work_ in the library, remember? You were supposed to come in and take the book cart."

"What did you mean yesterday, then?" he returned.

She exhaled, "That we'd _talk_."

He shook his head calling her bluff, "No, Stella, I don't think that was it."

"Well it was!" she argued. "I didn't call you here so you could unhook my bra!"

"Why are you so scared of what's developing between us?" he demanded.

She shook her head, "I'm _not!_"

"I can't stand when people lie," he shook his head.

"Then go back to your cell and leave me alone!" she snapped, momentarily giving up on rehooking her bra in favor of waving a hand at the door. "Come back to work when you can be _professional_ and not just another... testosterone-driven, wild animal!"

He exhaled, glaring, before turning around and leaving, nearly walking into Pablo on his way into the library.

"Yo, Miss C, what's eating Rebadow?" the teenage boy, watched the older man go, making a face of irritation.

She shook her head, expelling a soft breath, "Nothing, Pablo. Which book did you pick?"

He looked down at the book in his hand, raising it, "I started this one. I think I like it. I got pretty far."

She crossed her arms in front of herself before indicating he should wait, "One second. I just-" She faced the wall, her sweater riding up as she reached under it to rehook her bra before adjusting the wire so they were under her bustline. "Sorry," she offered a weak smile, turning around.

"Miss C," he started, evidently having watched her movements, "you been fucking Rebadow?"

She sighed, "Pablo, you _know_ how I feel about that kind of language."

"That sounds like a yes," he decided, making a face of obvious disgust.

She crossed her arms again, pursing her lips as she moved closer, "Old people have needs too, as _unsightly_ as you may find it at a young eighteen."

His features twisted as though he were thinking about it. "No, listen; see, it'd be hot but Rebadow is _so_ old. It's, like, weird, ya know? Cause you could do better."

"I-" she blinked, stunned, and her cheeks flushed with color. "Th-thank you, Pablo."

"You're real pretty," he told her. "And funny."

She swallowed, exhaling and dropping her arms from their irritated, defensive position, "Thank you... You're a really sweet kid."

"You should be makin' it with someone younger, Miss C," he continued, reaching up to cup her cheek gently.

"Pablo, what're y- _mmm!_" Her eyes went wide when he cut her question off with his mouth, kissing her sweetly and wrapping his other strong arm around her waist to tug her against him.

Her eyes drifted closed despite herself, she submitting to the kiss and kissing him back, even raising an arm to run her fingers over his skin – it was surprisingly soft and smooth along his neck. His hand moved lower, his fingertips teasing her neck before smoothing over her shoulder.

And then down lower, his strong hand finding her plump breast without looking and working the flesh gently.

She gasped, pushing him away and crossing her arms over her chest, raising one hand to her mouth, "_Oh, my God. _Pablo, I'm sorry. We can't.. I can't _do_ this or-"

"Cause of the breast cancer?" he interrupted.

She groped herself, cupping her breasts as her mouth fell open, "How did you know about that!"

He made a knowing face, looking down at her chest again before looking back up, "I felt a lump."

She raised her fingers to her temples, massaging lightly, "Oh, my God. This is- Christ..."

"It didn't feel that bad," he offered. "Mi madre had it. Worse than that and she beat it."

"You're not supposed t- oh, _fuck_," she swore, starting to pace. "_No one_ is supposed to know. You can't... _tell_ anyone, Pablo. And- oh, God. I-I'm _sorry_. I'm sorry I... I don't know, led you on? And.. I'm sorry that I _can't_... I mean, I _shouldn't_ either way. And I let- I took it too far."

He chuckled, "Yo, chill _out_."

She shook her head, "You're a very attractive boy, Pablo, but I _can't... _I mean, you're so _young_. And I- it wouldn't be right _professionally_. And even besides, I _can't_. I mean... with the breast cancer and... I mean, I won't even really be a woman anymore."

"_You're beautiful,_" he told her, moving closer. He pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth, reaching and lowering her hands.

"Pablo," she argued, shaking her head, "You don't-" He moved his hands, reaching under her blouse and cupping her breast again as he lowered his mouth to her neck. "O-_ oh... Pablo, w- we..._"

He moved his hands to the hem of her top, whisking it over her head and dropping it on her desk before kissing her neck, sucking at her pulse point. "_You're so beautiful._"

She mewled, tilting her head back as his mouth moved lower, down her chest before teasing the swell of her breast as he kissed along the lining of her bra. His fingers dextrously popped the clasp of her bra, smoothing the straps down her arms before his mouth started covering her breast in soft kisses. She whined her pleasure, digging her fingers into his biceps as he kissed the flesh over the lump before his mouth found the taut peak.

"_Ohh..._" she exhaled, shivering.

"_You'll always be a woman. And you're so beautiful,_" he repeated, kissing the rosy bud and eliciting a sharp gasp.

Heat pounded between her thighs and she let him push her against one of the shorter shelves as he started sucking, his hands finding her hips and lifting her easily on top of it. He stepped between her legs, his mouth leaving her breast and finding her plump lips. His tongue foraged her mouth eagerly, she curling her arms around his neck and moaning softly as one of his hands moved back up to her breast and the other slid down her thigh. And then up; up and between, his fingers brushing against her through her underwear.

"_Christ_," she whimpered into his mouth, the word leaving her mouth seconds before his mouth left hers again, his hot mouth returning to her breast as she leaned back against the wall.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his lips brushing the peak again as he rubbed her through her underwear more insistently, her hips rocking back against his hand. "... Rebadow must be something," he mused, "Your cunt's real juicy."

"_Language,_" she forced out, gasping when the statement earned her a teasing nip. Her head lolled back, a small moan leaving her as he pressed harder between her thighs, his mouth sucking hard at her nipple.

His fingers nudged the fabric out of the way, gliding along the soaking heat as his tongue flicked over the hardened nub of her breast. "_You're so beautiful._" She groaned loudly, her high-pitched whine of pleasure bouncing off the walls around them. "_You're beautiful and sexy. You'll always be a woman._" He slid his fingers into her, moving them slowly and watching her writhe. "_It's in your heart. That's what makes you a woman._"

She exhaled, letting out a bereft sigh when he withdrew his fingers, pushing her skirt up before pulling her underwear down. She expected to feel his cock replace his fingers, his thick shaft moving inside her, and gasped sharply when he licked her instead. "_Oh! Oh, Pablo- oo..._" Groaning, she spread her legs further for him, leaning heavily back against the wall. Her insides flared with heat as his tongue teased her, his mouth sucking hotly before blowing cool air, repeating the delicious torture and making her whimper and croon. She squeezed her eyes tight, gripping the edge of the bookshelf with one hand as her other smoothed along his scalp. "_Christ... Oh, G- fuck_."

"_Language_," he teased, his fingers sinking into her again before he started moving his tongue over her clit. She groaned loudly again, throwing her head back against the wall with a dull thud. He stopped for a moment, looking up at her and using his free hand to guide her hand away from his head and to her breast. "_You're beautiful. Touch yourself_."

Her fingers obediently worked the plump flesh, she ignoring the lump for the time being and moaning again. "Fuck... Pl-_Please, Pablo... oh, Christ... yes._" Her voice climbed an octave between desperate pants as his tongue moved harshly, quickly, teasingly light and then brutally hard. "_F- fuck... Oh... ohhhh..._"

He added a third finger, looking up at her, "Come on, Stella. Show me something beautiful. Feel it for me."

"_Harder,_" she pleaded, her thighs trembling as she tried to spread them for him.

"Cum for me first; then I'll give you something hard," he teased, his lips brushing against her as he spoke.

She rocked her hips against his mouth, "_Oh, fu- Christ.. Oh... please, Pablo.._"

His tongue started moving in circles and her chest heaved with each labored breath, he inching her closer and closer and-

"_Oh!_"

She gushed against his mouth, squeezing his fingers, and he eagerly lapped between her thighs, she moaning even though the motion kept her from relaxing backwards.

… She was used to men. Greedy men who figured one orgasm each was fair.

And here this boy was between her thighs, still licking her, heat coiling in her lower abdomen again. She whined with pleasure again, curling her fingers in the collar of his jumpsuit. "_St- oh... stop-stop-stop._"

He pulled back, standing and kissing her hard, his hand immediately going to her breast. She sighed against his mouth, leaning backwards slightly and trying to catch her breath, before reaching up and starting to tug on the buttons of his navy jumpsuit.

"We don't have to," he offered lowly, kissing her mouth lightly again.

She chuckled darkly, kissing him again, "You promised me something _hard_ if I came."

He smiled, helping her with the buttons, "I did, didn't I?"

She nodded, smoothing the sleeves down his arms, "_Mhmm._" She slipped a hand past the elastic of his underwear, teasing him before curling her fingers around him. "_Yeah... That's the hardness I wanted._"

He stepped out of the jumpsuit, letting her push his boxers down before stopping her when she leaned to take him into her mouth. "Don't. I don't want you to."

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him.

"I can bribe one of the bitches to do that if I wanted it. I want _you. _I want a _woman_," he told her, petting her cheek. He lifted her off the shelf, belatedly bending to pick up his jumpsuit. He laid it on the table before gesturing for her to sit on it. "I wouldn't want you to get cold.

She breathed a smile, indulgently sitting on the jumpsuit before looking down. "Oh. My skirt. Do you-"

He shrugged, "Whateva you want, Miss C. Just leave the heels."

She shook her head, leaving it in place – she already felt vulnerable and naked in the prison anyway. No sense in giving up this last form of meager protection.

"Though we might stain it," he added, shrugging again with a smile.

She moved her hand back to her skirt, licking her lips before nodding that he was right. "... You're gonna get me _fired_," she teased, smiling.

He waited until she'd taken the skirt off, setting it aside, before climbing onto the table. He laid her down, covering her body with his as he kissed her, "_But what a way to go. … Besides, better me than Rebadow._"

"Now, Pablo, that's not fair," she scolded lightly, knowing full well she was..._less_ than imposing while his naked body was pressed to hers. Even less so as her breath caught in her throat when he kissed her neck.

"_What fun is ever fair?_" he murmured, his breath hot in her ear as he ran a hand down her side.

She expected him to push into her, to start fucking her. … She probably should have realized by now he liked surprising her.

His fingers were between her thighs again, teasing her lightly even as his cock pressed hard against her thigh.

"C-come on, Pablo," she managed, her eyes closed now except when she forced them open. Her hands were shaking as she reached for him.

"Cause you're wet?" he pressed, kissing down her neck before focusing on her breasts again, his body keeping her from closing her thighs to stave off the coiling heat. And his fingers were still moving, alternating between thrusting and lightly circling her clit. And one of his hands had pinned both of hers above her head.

She moaned, he teasingly biting her breast as she arched, "_Oh- oh, stop. Pab- Pablo, t-too much._"

"Why?" he asked lowly, leaving her breast in favor of kissing her neck and then her mouth. "_What'll happen if I don't stop? Tell me, Stella._" He breathed a low chuckle against her cheek, "_I like it when you talk dirty._"

She nearly crowed, arching again and starting to tremble as his fingers started moving harshly against her clit, "_St-st- ohhh... Stop or you'll make me cum_."

He kissed her in reward, moving his hand away for a brief second and letting swallow air desperately. "_You're so beautiful. Even more like this._" She let out a small whimper, rocking her hips up for his before he pushed them back to the table. "_Tell, me, gorgeous; Will I make you cum or will you do it for me?_"

She rocked her hips back up, mewling, "_Please, Pablo..._" She arched before rocking her hips up again.

"_Ah, ah, ah,_" he teased, kissing her throat again. "_I want you to cum for me. But cause you want it, not cause I'm making you._" She nodded eagerly as if anticipating his question. He breathed lowly, "_Do you want it, Stella?_" She nodded again, panting hard. "_Do you wanna cum for me?_"

"_Yes!_" she cried loudly, moaning and writhing beneath him.

He rewarded this with moving his hand back over her sex, letting it hover before rubbing her fiercely again, she moaning again and starting to tremble. "_I would love it if you came for me, beautiful,_" he murmured encouragingly between her desperate, gasped pleas and loud moans.

"_F- fuck- oh- oh!_" her body started seizing, fighting his hold and trying to close around him. "_Ohh- Pabl- OOH!_" She crooned, climaxing again before she fell back against the table with small whimpers.

"Are you ready now?" he asked lowly, releasing her hands from above her head as though trying to give her space if she wanted to run now. She nodded weakly, feebly, and wondered if she could even make this any good for him with how exhausted she was. "... I'll take top this time."

This time?

She felt something press against her entrance and stiffened in anticipation, licking her lips and breathing thickly. Breath caught in her throat, her eyes squeezing against the stretching... And she realized why he wanted her to go twice.

"- _oh..._" she exhaled, her eyelids fluttering. He let out a small moan above her, acclimating to the feel.

"... You okay?" he peered down at her, one hand on either side of her head

She nodded, biting her lip, "I- G- _fuck_."

He balanced on one hand, still not moving, and brushed her hair away from her face. ".. I can stop."

She shook her head, breathing, "N-no. Don't. It's- it's fine."

"... Better than Rebadow?" he teased.

"I don't know," she admitted, "We hadn't _done_ anything. Just.. some kissing and heavy petting."

And he still wasn't moving. Which was probably driving him wild.

She reached, petting his cheek, "It is okay, though, Pablo."

"Alright, beautiful," he smiled, leaning down and kissing her before he started moving, his mouth swallowing the small sound of shock that escaped her. "... I was real popular in high school," he bragged, still moving slowly. "With the girls, I mean."

She breathed a chuckle, curling one arm below his to grip his back and leaving the other at his neck, "I bet." She nodded, each of his moments less of a shock now, her body already adjusting to his impressive length, "Alright. .. I can take it."

"_Not_ something I heard from a lot of the girls," he teased, continuing to sheathe himself in her slowly, her breath occasionally catching and making him smirk.

She surprised _him, _though, by curling her legs around him, returning, "_I guess you needed a woman_."

He smiled approvingly, groaning as he let himself move more naturally, "_Which you will always be._"

"_Mmm... mhmm.._" she moaned. _Christ,_ he was thick. Not necessarily _longer_ than the guys she'd been with. But – "_Oh! Ye- mmm..._" _Definitely_ thicker. Oh, _God_, she'd never felt so _full_ before.

She dug her heels into his back, he growling and moving faster- like a well-trained horse.

"_Fuck, Miss C-_" he groaned, biting and sucking at her throat as she arched beneath him and tossed her head back, her heels still digging and scratching at his lower back.

"_Ohh- fuck!_" she cried loudly, her voice bouncing off the walls. Her nails scraped his skin as she dug them into his back and shoulder, she clawing as she held tightly. "_Y-yes! Oh, God- Pab- ooo, fuck! Right-right- Oh, yeah- that's- that's th- oh! There!_" She nodded eagerly as she whimpered and groaned, her voice escaping in high-pitched, squealed snatches between her low groans.

He moved a hand to her hip, holding her in place as he started thrusting harder, "_Yeah? You like that, Miss C?_" She panted thickly, nodding again and letting out another loud moan. "_You like when I fuck you like this?_"

She nodded, arching and pressing her chest to his, "_Y- oh, yes, Pablo. Oh, fu- yes- keep f-fucking me. Like- oh, just like that. J-just- just- oh- fuck! Pablo! You're g-gonna make-make – OH!_" She cried loudly, squealing. She panted, her hips meeting his with equal fervor, "_I'm g- oh-oh- __OH! Fu- Pablo – oh! – OH!_" Crowing with pleasure, she felt him release inside her, his hand instantly moving between them and rubbing fiercely at her clit before he lost his hard-on. "_Ooo- oh! F- Pab- St- fuck! OOOH!_" She climaxed as well, her body going limp beneath his as she panted desperately for breath.

"... Miss C, I didn't tire you out, did I?" he taunted, kissing her neck again.

She breathed a laugh, returning, "Y- you certainly were g-getting A's in your P.E. class." She exhaled, still trying to catch her breath.

He smiled, kissing her mouth lightly, "I did. … But I was thinkin'.. Maybe it's time I spent more time in the library."

She raised a hand, stroking his cheek, "Yes, I think that'd be in everyone's best interest."


End file.
